The Powers that Bind Us
by BigFandomMess
Summary: In a world where people have extraordinary powers, the Mikaelson family will help them to control them in a special school. As a darker power rises, what will happen to these students? Love or Loss? Friendship or hate? Either way, the only way to find out is to enter this world full of darkness and danger. Are you up for it?
1. The Mikaelson Academy

The Powers that Bind Us.

A/N:

This is a kind of crossover with X-Men in the fact that they have awesome mutant powers and they go to a school to control them. More characters will be introduced in the next chapter. The pairings are eventual Klaroline, Kalijah and Stebekah. If you have any constructive critiscism or ideas for the plot then feel free to tell me and my co-author. Happy reading!

Chapter 1- The Mikaelson Academy.

The Mikaelson Academy was founded in 1594 by Cornelius Mikaelson after his daughter developed the ability to see the future. As he did not want her to be put in an asylum he bought a mansion in the countryside near the lake district. There he taught her to restrain her power as she would have bouts of immense pain when she had visions.

In the year 1963 Mikael Mikaelson was born. When he was 21 he met a girl named Ester Prior, who was the daughter of a wealthy lord and eventually they got married. Three years later they had their first child, Elijah Mikaelson. The next year they had Finn Mikaelson, followed by Niklaus Mikaelson a year later. Five years after Niklaus' birth Kol Mikaelson was born, followed by Rebekah a year later and finally they had their final child, Henrik Mikaelson, after four years. Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Rebekah and Henrik grew up in the mansion as they developed powers of their own, except Finn.

Over time, the academy continued to accept people with extraordinary powers from all over the world.

And that is where our story begins.

"Niklaus! Get out of that bed right now! School starts in 2 days and we need to start preparations. " Klaus groaned as he heard his older brother Elijah's voice come through his door.

"Get Kol to do it. " He whined, burying his head in his pillow.

He could practically see Elijah's raised eyebrow. "Kol is even more lazy than you. Do you really expect him to wake up before noon? "

Klaus had to admit that was a fair point. His younger brother was rather... How shall I put it... Impetuous. He groaned as he hauled himself out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and stumbled past Elijah and down the stairs to eat breakfast before Henrik and Rebekah ate it all.

Downstairs, he was greeted by the surprising and unwelcome sight of Kol sitting awake but shirtless at the breakfast table.

"Kol, put a shirt on. " He heard Rebekah complain. "I don't want to have to look at that while I eat my breakfast. You're making me feel sick. "

Klaus laughed as he sat down next to Henrik.

"Bekah, darling. I'm too sexy for my shirt. Face it. I'm prettier than you. I wouldn't be surprised if Stefan started to fancy me instead. " Kol grinned as Rebekah flushed red and threw a roll of bread at him. Kol ducked out of the kitchen and went god knows where. Rebekah scowled, muttering something about getting revenge under her breath.

Ester Mikaelson walked into the kitchen and was greeted by three of her children. She glanced around, looking for Elijah who was nowhere to be seen.

"Have any of you seen Elijah? I need to talk to him about the preparations for the first day of school."

Henrik smiled sweetly and innocently. "I think he's daydreaming about Katherine Gilbert again." Klaus snorted into his drink and Rebekah almost choked on the toast that she was chewing. Ester rolled her eyes before departing to find Elijah.

Bonnie Bennett sighed as she looked outside the window of the car she and Elena Gilbert were travelling in to some academy. The weather was adequate. The sky was rather cloudy but it was not raining and it was quite warm, even though it was not as warm as Virginia.

"Why do we have to go this school? " She heard Elena complain to her right.

Bonnie glanced over at her. "Maybe it will be good for us. I mean, I don't like losing control and causing people pain. Maybe this school will help. "

Elena sighed. "Don't tell me you agree with this. "

"I don't agree. You know I want to be in Mystic Falls as much as you do but we have to go to this school so there's not point in complaining about it. " Bonnie snapped.

Elena opened her mouth to retort but she was cut off when the driver announced. "We've arrived at the Mikaelson Academy. "

Bonnie and Elena turned to look at the huge stately manor with the largest grounds that they had seen.

"If we have to be forced to live in some house in the middle of nowhere, at least it looks cool. " Elena murmured.

A/N: Anyway, that was the first chapter. I promise that the others will be coming in soon and we'll get to find out some people's powers. Thanks for reading.

(By the way, we don't own the vampire diaries, if we did Klaroline would so be happening.)


	2. First Impressions

The Powers that Bind Us

Chapter 2- First Impressions

A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter for the Powers that Bind us. Here we see Elena and Bonnie meeting some new people and maybe an old friend or two. For the record, Elena and Katherine are sisters but they aren't identical as Katherine is older than Elena. By the way, we still don't own the vampire diaries. Now, onto the story!

Ester ushered Klaus, Henrik and Rebekah out of the kitchen. "Our newest pupils have arrived!"

They walked towards the main entrance where they met Elijah. Rebekah glanced around the entrance hall. "Where's ´too sexy for my shirt´" She asked.

Elijah shrugged "I don't know. It's not my turn to babysit him."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get revenge. You just watch me."

Klaus laughed. "And we all know how terrifying it is when you get revenge."

Rebekah mock pouted. "Don't make fun, Nik. I'm being serious."

At that moment, Bonnie and Elena made their way to the entrance. Ester walked over to greet them.

"Welcome to the Mikaelson Academy..." Ester started welcoming the girls.

Klaus leaned over to Elijah. "Is it just me or does the girl on the right look a lot like Kat? How is she by the way, I'm guessing you still check up on her. You know, just as ´friends.´" Elijah sent Klaus a withering look. Klaus held his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just asking."

Ester turned to her children. "May I introduce my children Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah and Henrik. Children, this Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. My husband, Mikael is on a business trip." Suddenly, Ester frowned. "Where on Earth is Kol? "

Rebekah smirked. "He's too busy being sexy to greet anyone. " Ester sighed and turned to Elena and Bonnie.

"I'm afraid I must go and find Kol. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah will show you to your rooms. Henrik, come with me. " Henrik and Ester went inside the house in search of Kol.

Klaus turned to Elena. "Your last name is Gilbert, right? " Elena nodded. "Do you have a relative named Katherine?"

Elena nodded again. "She's my older sister."

Rebekah gestured for Elena and Bonnie to follow her. "This way, girls. You´ll be staying in the west wing of the manor. That's where all the girls sleep."

After the girls had walked out of earshot, Klaus grinned and elbowed Elijah in the ribs. "Told you so." Elijah merely scowled in reply.

Inside the house, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah were headed to the west wing. Rebekah turned to them and asked, "So, what are your powers?"

Elena and Bonnie stared at her, surprised by her bluntness. After a moment of silence, Rebekah shrugged. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I was just curious." They walked on in silence until they reached their rooms. "You two are side by side. Lunch is served at noon, so you can just come down to the kitchen if you're hungry." Rebekah turned around and left.

Later that day, Elena and Bonnie were lost. They had been intending to go to the kitchen but they couldn't find it. "Face it, Bon. We're lost." Elena sighed. Bonnie frowned before nodding.

"I guess we'll have to find someone and ask for directions." She sighed. As they turned the corner, they narrowly missed running into Niklaus Mikaelson. "Sorry, Niklaus."

Klaus shrugged. "It's fine. And please, call me Klaus."

Bonnie nodded. "OK, then Klaus. Can you show us the way to the kitchen? We got lost."

Klaus nodded. "Of course. It's right down the hall, turn left and it's the first on your right. I would show you but Kol seems to have gone missing again and I need to find him. Goodbye, ladies." Klaus walked off down a hallway to find Kol.

Elena and Bonnie headed in the direction that he had told them to. "His accent is delicious." Elena commented.

"Elena!" Bonnie giggled.

"What? You have to admit that it is. All foreign and sexy." Elena giggled.

"Well, yeah, but he's the headmistress' son and I'm pretty sure he must teach here or something." Bonnie reminded Elena as they turned left and walked through the first door on their right. "Whoa." She murmured after seeing the kitchen. "This kitchen is enourmous."

Elena glanced around. "Are we just supposed to take what we want?" She wondered, gesturing to the buffet-like table at the far end of the room.

"I guess." Bonnie shrugged, heading towards the table.

The door opened again and Henrik Mikaelson walked into the kitchen. "Hello! I see you found your way to the kitchen." He greeted cheerfully, heading to get some food. "I'm Henrik, in case you don't remember."

Elena smiled slightly at him. "We remember. Hey, Henrik?"

Henrik glanced up from the plate that he was piling food on. "Yeah?"

"Where are the other students? Why are we the only ones here?" Elena asked, gesturing around the empty kitchen to emphasise her point.

"Well," Henrik started to explain. "The new students that start at the beginning of the year ususally come a bit before the others so you have a chance to look around without the other pupils hassling you. The others will probably be here in an hour or two, maybe earlier."

Elena nodded and put some food on her plate and walked to sit with Bonnie at a table. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as a handsome, young man ran into the kitchen. "Hello!" He announced cheerfully. "I'm Kol Mikaelson, you must be Elena and Bonnie, right?" He didn't give them a chance to answer as he continued talking. "You're from America, right? Have you ever been to Las Vegas? I bet it's cool there, I mean there's loads of casinos and girls in bikini's."

"Well-" Kol cut Elena off.

"I had a really weird dream last night. I was swimming in the ocean when suddenly Neil Patrick Harris appeared and he was like 'yo' and then he was eaten by a shark. It was really scary. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Bye!" Kol jumped up and ran back out of the kitchen. Henrik, however, was doubled over with laughter.

"Excuse me." He choked out before leaving the kitchen in hysterics.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, bewildered. "What the hell?"

After eating lunch, Elena and Bonnie headed back to their rooms. On the way there they bumped into Kol Mikaelson again, only he seemed more calm and he was wearing different clothes. "Hello again." Bonnie greeted warily.

Kol looked blankly at them. "Again? I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met you before in my life."

Elena stared at him. "We just met at lunch, like 10 minutes ago."

Kol frowned. "I wasn't at lunch. I was too busy running away from Nik. It was too easy, really."

"You were running away from your brother?" Bonnie asked.

"He was trying to make me do work." Kol shrugged. At that moment, Henrik joined them in the hallway, still smiling.

"Anyway, we definately met you at lunch. You were talking about Las Vegas and a dream that you had where Neil Patrick Harris got eaten by a shark."

Kol frowned in confusion, before he caught sight of Henrik's smile. "Henrik." He said stiffly. "Where is our sister?" Henrik shrugged, still smiling. Kol clenched his fists before yelling "BEKAH!" And with that he ran off in search of his sister.

Bonnie frowned. "I'm confused."

Henrik laughed. "You didn't meet Kol at lunch, that was Bekah." He saw that Elena and Bonnie were still confused so he elabourated. "Bekah's a shapeshifter. She shifted into Kol to get revenge on him for not putting his shirt on this morning. She does it quite a lot." They started walking towards the west wing of the house and after a few minutes they ran into Klaus. "Hey Nik." Henrik greeted his older brother. "What's up?"

"Another student has arrived. I can introduce you, if you like." Klaus said to Elena and Bonnie, who nodded. They walked towards the girl's rooms. There, they were greeted with a shocking sight.

"Caroline!" Henrik cried, running forward to hug her.

"CAROLINE?!" Bonnie and Elena said in unison, shock colouring their tones.

A/N: That was chapter two. In the next chapter we will find out how Caroline, Elena and Bonnie know each other and we will meet a few more familiar faces.


	3. Old Friends Reunited

The Powers that Bind Us

Chapter 3- Old Friends Reuinited.

A/N: Still don't own the vampire diaries. Here we get to meet most of the other students and some mysteries are solved. Thanks for your reviews and ideas.

"You know each other?" Klaus asked, glancing between the three girls. Caroline nodded.

"We were friends back in high school in Mystic Falls." Caroline explained.

Klaus shifted awkwardly. "I think I'm going to see if Damon and Stefan are here yet. Do you want me to tell Stefan that you're here?" He asked.

Caroline nodded. "And Kol, too. If you see him. I've missed him."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I bet he's already heard. I'll tell him if I see him." Klaus walked away in search of his two best friends.

Bonnie turned to Caroline. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" She demanded. "We came to your house after you didn't come to school but your mom said that you'd left."

Caroline changed the subject. "Why are you guys here? I mean, you never showed any signs of having powers."

"That was two years ago, Caroline! You haven't called and we haven't heard from you for two years." Elena snapped. "And for the record, our powers started to develop late last year. So you didn't notice because you weren't there." Elena turned and stormed into her room, follwed by Bonnie. Caroline sighed before she decided to let them cool down a bit, so she headed off to find her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood were headed to their rooms.

"What did you do over summer vacation?" Matt asked Tyler.

Tyler shrugged. "Nothing much. You know I was in LA with my dad."

"Yeah, it kind of sucked that you left me alone all summer. I had to take the plane here by myself." Matt complained.

"Well it's not my fault that my parents got divorced." Tyler snapped. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa, dude. I was kidding. What's got you in such a sucky mood?"

Tyler gestured for Matt to follow him into a more private area of the school. "I might have done something that could ruin my relationship with Caroline."

"What did you do?" Matt asked apprehensively.

"There was this girl..." Tyler started to explain.

"Oh no, dude. You didn't." Matt interrupted.

At that moment, Kol walked over to them. "Hi mates, have either of you seen Care?"

Tyler shook his head. "If I had seen her, I wouldn't be here talking to you, if you know what I mean."

Kol frowned. "Don't be disgusting. She's a person, not an object. See you, Matt." He turned around and walked off.

"What's his deal?" Tyler asked.

"You, obviously. You shouldn't have said that." Matt walked off to his room. Tyler chased after him.

"Matt! Wait! Promise me that you won't tell her." Tyler pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? She deserves better." Matt replied.

"I promise that I'll tell her, I just want to tell her in the right way." Matt nodded reluctantly.

"Fine."

"Why did we leave Rome for this place?" Damon Salvatore complained.

His little brother Stefan rolled his eyes. "I know that you've missed Nik as much as I have."

Damon smirked. "I hardly think it's Nik that you've missed so much." Stefan flushed scarlet.

"Why are you here?" A british voice demanded. Damon and Stefan looked up to be greeted with the sight of Klaus. "I thought that we got rid of YOU last year, Damon Salvatore."

Damon scowled. "I wish that you had, then I would't have to look at your ugly mug anymore." Suddenly, Klaus laughed.

"It's fantastic to see you two again." He chortled, hugging Damon.

The three men walked into the manor where they were greeted by Rebekah. "Stefan!" She smiled at him.

Stefan smiled nervously. "Hi, Rebekah."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Can you two just get married already? Then we'd be related." He grinned and elbowed Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why would I want to be related to you?" He joked.

Henrik knocked on the door of Elena's bedroom. "Elena? Bonnie?" He called tentatively.

Elena turned around to face him. "Now's not a good time, Henrik. I'm not in a good mood."

"I know." Henrik responded calmly.

"You know about us and Caroline?" Bonnie asked from Elena's bed.

Henrik shook his head. "No. But I know that you feel angry and betrayed. I know that you feel shocked and homesick."

Elena frowned, puzzled. "How can you know that?"

"I'm an empath." Henrik explained. "I can feel your emotions. I can't manipulate them, though. That's more like mind control." Elena nodded, absorbing this information. Henrik smiled, suddenly smiling. "Do you want to come meet the other students?"

"Yeah, might as well."Elena shrugged. "You coming, Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded and stood up to join them.

Tyler and Jeremy were arguing loudly in the middle of the corridor. "What you do you think you're doing, punk?"

"Whoa, calm down, dick." Jeremy responded.

"Why should I calm down, you moron?" Tyler growled.

"Because you're crazy." Tyler launched himself at Jeremy, intent on kicking his ass.

"Whoa, dudes, calm down." Matt poked Tyler in the chest, causing him to freeze in mid air.

Jeremy nodded at him. "Thanks, man."

Matt nodded in return. "No problem."

Jeremy headed out of the corridor where he bumped into Henrik, Elena and Bonnie. "Hey, Hen-"

"Jeremy?!" Elena said, shocked.

Jeremy shuffled awkwardly. "Hey, Elena"

"What are you doing here?!" Elena demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be staying with Aunt Jenna? Especially after that whole drugs phase that you went through?"

"Technically, I am. Besides, I was never into drugs. Mom and Dad sent me to live with Jenna for a different reason, they must have just told you a different one." Jeremy shrugged. "Jenna's a teacher here."

"Mom and Dad lied to me?" Elena sat down on the floor in shock. "What does Aunt Jenna teach here?"

"Well," Jeremy started to explain. "Jenna teaches the main subjects that everyone needs to know. Like maths and stuff. Alaric Saltzman, her husband, is like a homeroom teacher. You know, he helps us with homework and stuff and he also teaches us history and sometimes science, if Jenna can't get round to it. Then also there's Klaus and Elijah. Klaus teaches basic fighting and defense and Elijah teaches how to contol powers."

Elena nodded. "So you're here because Jenna didn't want to leave you at home." She asked hopefully.

Jerermy shook his head. "Not exactly." He lifted his hand and suddenly a stream of water manifested, curling itself around Elena's arm. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it dissapeared. "Pretty cool, right?" Elena nodded slowly.

"I'm gonna go find Aunt Jenna." She muttered, leaving to find her aunt.

The remaining members of the group looked at each other. "Well, that was pretty dramatic."

Meanwhile, Tyler and Caroline were in his room talking about their summers. "What was it like in LA?" Caroline asked, stroking Tyler's face.

"Care, I need to tell you something."

"You know that you can tell me anything" They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tyler walked over and opened it.

"Hi Tyler." Hayley smiled.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update this. We had writers block so we tried to finish this chapter as soon as we could. Anyway, we've discovered some more people's powers and we've met some more characters. The drama will be enfolding next chapter so stay tuned! Please review and add your thoughts and ideas.


	4. Rage Unleashed

The Powers that Bind Us

Chapter 4- Rage Unleashed.

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier, we were away without WiFi for a while. Thanks for your reviews!

_"Hi Tyler." Hayley smiled._

Caroline stared at Hayley and then at Tyler. "Who is this?" She demanded.

Tyler shrugged. hayley "Just someone I met in LA."

Hayley shrugged. "I wouldn't use the word ´someone´to describe what we are to each other. So, this is your girlfriend Caroline, then." She studied her. "Not as pretty as you described."

Caroline turned to Tyler. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Care-" Tyler started to protest.

Caroline whirled around and walked angrily from the room. As soon as she left the room she broke into a run. When she turned the corner, she walked straight into Klaus. "Caroline?" He asked as she continued running as far away from Tyler's room as she could.

"Care!" Tyler ran behind her and Klaus grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt. "What the hell, man?!"

"What's going on?" Klaus asked, calmly.

"It's none of your business." Tyler snapped.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. He let go of Tyler's arm and hurried up the stairs after Caroline. "Caroline?" He walked into a small sitting room that was for the boys to spend time . He caught sight of Caroline, who had her back to him and had clenched fists and was shaking with anger.

Tyler ran in after Klaus. "Caroline!" He called. Caroline whirled around to face him, anger evident on her face. Slowly, the objects in the room started shaking. Klaus carefully made his way over to Caroline and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Caroline. You need to calm down." That had no effect, so he looked at Tyler. "Tyler, get Elijah." He ordered.

"But-" Tyler protested.

"Get. My. Brother. Now." Klaus interrupted. Tyler turned and ran out of the room and after a few minutes he caught sight of Elijah and yelled. "Elijah! I need your help! It's Caroline." Elijah studied his face before nodding.

"Find my mother and inform her of what's happened." Elijah set off to find the room.

Elena and Jenna were having a conversation. "Why did you never tell me?" She asked.

"Small town like Mystic Falls. People are going to notice if you can turn invisible or control water." Jenna shrugged.

"I have to admit, it's pretty cool that you can turn invisible, Aunt Jenna." Elena smiled. She had gotten over her anger over nobody telling her about this stuff because, to be honest she wouldn't have believed them anyway. "How's Alaric, by the way?"

Jenna smiled. "He's sorting out the tenants that ar-" She was cut off by a sudden violent shaking. Jenna pulled Elena under a doorframe.

"Is it an earthquake?" Elena yelled over the sound of items falling and smashing.

Jenna, who had been staring out of the window, shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, the kids outside don't seem to be affected. It's like it's just inside the house."

Matt was making his way to Tyler's bedroom to find out if he had told Caroline yet as he was not going to wait forever for him to tell her about his indiscretion. However, on his way there the house had begun to shake. He sped up and hurried over to Tyler's door. He opened it and was surprised to see that Tyler and Caroline were not there but there was a pretty brunette that he didn't recognise. "Who are you? Where are Tyler and Caroline?"

Hayley opened her mouth to answer but Matt continued talking.

Do y-" Matt paused and listened. "Are those kids upstairs? What the hell's going on?"

Upstairs, Stefan and Damon were headed to the sitting room because they had noticed a quite a few kids running around the corridors. They spotted a young girl that they had never seen before. They walked towards her. Bonnie Bennett turned to face the two boys that had just approached her. "Do either of you know what's going on?" She asked.

"No," Damon shook his head. "But I intend to find out." He pushed his way through the assembled children until he was inside the room. "Elijah, what is going on?"

Elijah looked over at him. "Did you see my mother on your way here?"

Damon shook his head. "No, but there's a whole load of kids running around."

Elijah nodded. "You get them out, it's not safe inside the house." Damon nodded and along with Stefan and Bonnie he ushered the kids outside. He walked over to the door and peered around to see if Esther was on her way.

"Elijah, what the hell's going on?" Matt asked as he spotted him.

"It's Caroline." Elijah answered. He turned to Hayley. "Who are you?" Hayley opened her mouth to answer but at that moment everything stopped. Items stopped falling off the shelves, the house stopped shaking and everything was still.

"Where are you going?" They heard Klaus say. Elijah turned to see Caroline walking out of the room. She pushed past him and walked over to Hayley. She stared at her for a moment before Hayley shot backwards and hit the wall behind her with a bang. Matt and Elijah hurried over to her and Klaus gently pulled Caroline back inside the room. Elijah bent down to take her pulse, check for any breathing and to check for any blood on her head.

"She's fine. Just unconscious " He assured them.

"Elijah, where is Caroline?" Esther said as she walked up the stairs towards them. Elijah motioned to the room behind him.

"Tyler, take the girl to the infirmiry and then report to my mother's office. Matt go with him and stay with her until she is treated." Elijah ordered. Matt and Tyler left the room with Hayley in Tyler's arms. Esther walked into the room where Klaus was keeping Caroline calm by talking to her softly.

"I will take it from here, Niklaus." Esther said. Klaus nodded and stepped away from Caroline. "I think it is best if you go and make sure that everyone can be treated is they are injured and to clear the fallen and destroyed items. See to it." Klaus and Elijah left the room.

Damon, Stefan and Bonnie had managed to help a large amount of kids outside. "Stefan!" Kol called when he spotted him. He and Rebekah walked over to them. "What happened?"

"Where were you?" Stefan asked.

"We were by the lake when we saw a load of kids running outside. What's going on?" Kol questioned.

"Did you guys not feel the earthquake?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"What earthquake?" Rebekah asked.

"It wasn't an earthquake." Damon answered.

"Was it Caroline?" Kol asked.

"Damon! Everyone can come in now. I suggest that anyone that's injured should go to the infirmiry. Stefan and Bekah, you guys go with them and help them as much as you can. I'll try to find an adult to come help you. Damon and Kol, with me and Bonnie can you look for any kids around the house." Klaus suggested.

"Alright Nik. Come along Stefan and injured people." Rebekah saidm heading off towards the infirmiry. Stefan and a few kids followed her. Klaus, Damon and Kol were headed back inside when they bumped into Jenna and Elena.

"Jenna! Thank God. Do you mind going to the infirmiry? Stefan and Bekah need adult supervision because they're helping the kids but they just know basic first aid. Besides, I think, Elena, you need that cut looked at."

"Yeah, sure." Elena and Jenna headed off towards the infirmiry.

Tyler lay Hayley down on a bed in the infirmiry. "You really screwed up, man." Matt said. "How did she know about this place, anyway?"

Tyler shrugged. "I told her."

"Does she have a mutant ability or something?" Matt asked.

Tyler shook his head. "No, I just wanted to impress her."

"You're a dick, you know that? Caroline deserved better."

Tyler sighed. "I know. Look, I have to go to Esther's office. I'll see you." He left. On his way out he walked into Stefan and Rebekah.

"What happened to her? And who is she?" Rebekah asked, motioning to Hayley.

"Her name's Hayley. Tyler slept with her when she was in LA." Matt explained.

"That bastard." Rebekah muttered. "I'm guessing that's why she's unconscious. Anyway, we need to treat these kids."

Jenna walked in. "Stefan, can you treat Elena? She's been cut." She asked. Stefan nodded and motioned for Elena to sit down on a bed.

"I'm Stefan." He introduced himself when he walked over with some supplied.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meet you." Elena smiled flirtatiously.

"You too." Stefan said, innocently. He washed the cut with some warm water. "This is going to sting." He warned. Then he used hand soap to wash the cut and the skin around it. He then put some peroxide on the wound and let it bubble up. He then rinsed it out and bandaged the cut.

"What's your power? Super healing?" Elena joked.

Stefan laughed. "No."

"What is it then?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well-" Stefan was cut off.

"Stefan! There are other people that need medical attention!" Rebekah snapped.

"I guess I have to go." Stefan smiled and headed off.

Tyler walked into Esther's office. Caroline was already seated and staring out of the office window. "Ah, Tyler. Take a seat." Esther gestured to a chair. Tyler sat down. "Now, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Well, Hayley came to my room whilst Caroline and I were catching up. She said some bad stuff and Caroline flipped out." Tyler explained. Esther nodded slowly.

"You may go." Tyler got up and left. Caroline looked at Esther. "Both of you."

Caroline walked outside and came face to face with Kol. "Hey Care. How you doin'"

Caroline laughed shakily. "You do a horrible Joey impression"

Kol grinned and hugged her tightly. "I missed you. How've you been?"

Caroline shrugged. "You know. Same old."

"I need to go help the guys, but I'll get Rebekah and we can talk later." Kol waved and walked off. Caroline walked to her room and curled up on her bed. After a few minutes there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called. Bonnie and Elena walked in.

"Hey." Elena said softly.

"What happened to your head?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, something fell and cut me. I was treated by a very handsome student. His name is Stefan." Elena explained.

"Stefan Salvatore." Caroline smiled at the thought of one of her best friends.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bonnie asked. "Everyone kept saying that it wasn't an earthquake and that it had something to do with you."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. "Well, the thing is, I'm telekinetic and sometimes I don't have complete control over it."

"That's pretty badass. Did you really knock that girl out?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Caroline admitted.

"See! I told you I wasn't lying!" Bonnie hit Elena lightly on the arm. "I'm really sorry for getting mad at you earlier, by the way."

"Me too." Elena added.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys without saying goodbye." Caroline apologized. "Group hug?" The three girls hugged.

A/N: Sorry that we don't have much Klaroline in all the chapters but now that Tyler's out of the picture, things will start heating up.

Here's a list of everyone's powers so far, in case anyone was confused:

-Jeremy: Controls Water

-Jenna: Can turn invisible

-Caroline: Telekinetic (Can move objects with her mind)

-Rebekah: Shapeshifter

-Matt: Can freeze people in time by touching them.

-Henrik: Empath (Sense people's emotions)


End file.
